


Love in senses

by KyraT27



Category: Original Work
Genre: Can actually be applied to any fandom pairing, First work - Freeform, Love, if you squint a little bit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraT27/pseuds/KyraT27
Summary: Love felt and experienced by all the senses
Kudos: 3





	Love in senses

**Touch**  
I knew love in the warmth of skin against skin.  
In the sharpness of nails and teeth as they dug into flesh.  
It was in the smoothness of your cheeks, the prickly feel of dry lips that trailed paths and mapped out the stars in our skin.  
And the heavy weight of your winter scarf, and your freezing hands in mine.

 **Sight**  
I knew love in the gentle slope of shoulders, in the day and the night.  
In the way the sunlight fell through your hair, highlighting colours and in the light of the moon where your eyes shine brightest.  
The arch of your eyelashes as they kissed your cheeks that I hesitated to rest my hands on.  
Of the times you watched me in the kitchen, and when you watched our children sleep, eyes ever so warm and tender.

 **Sound**  
I knew love in the soft whispers of your voice as we lay in bed.  
In the breaths of laughter that you always failed to hold in, spilling out and echoing in the tiny room.  
The soft coos that you freely gave to children and pets on our walks.  
The rasps in your throat and the soothing hums we traded over coffee in the mornings.  
In the quiet turning of pages, the lilting orchestra that played over the radio and shuffling of papers.

 **Smell**  
I knew love when my sheets smelled like you.  
The towels that carried your scent and your clothes that smelled like me.  
In the shirts and jackets that bounced back and forth between us, scents mingling till it smelled like home.  
Of the old floral liners used in the cupboard, the mothballs and potpourri bags we mixed.  
In coming back to the fragrance of spices and garlic that you so clearly detested but knew I love.

 **Taste**  
I knew love when we kissed over dinner and I tasted the lingering drops of sweet wine on your tongue.  
In the spice that lingered on my fingertips, and the bitter chocolate that stained your lips.  
The absurd amount of caramel ice cream in the freezer that I stole from you  
And my unhealthy obsession with mac & cheese that had you swearing up and down, but you sneaked bites of every time.  
Love tasted like the tea you drank every day, with its many textures of milk and honey and it all flowed thickly down my throat.  
And the day you tasted coffee, glancing curiously after that stranger, citrus flooded every inch of my mouth.

_I knew love._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading a sort of mini one-shot of mine.  
> This was something that came to mind for me while at work and I was finally able to pen it all out (with edits and rewording).  
> Hope you readers enjoy it.


End file.
